


The day denies

by elephant_eyelash



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Could Be Canon, F/M, Love Triangle, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_eyelash/pseuds/elephant_eyelash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to workswithwords' LJ kink meme-- Rickon/Shireen (as adults). Shireen is ruler of Dragonstone, Rickon her secret lover who only comes at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day denies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sternflammenden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternflammenden/gifts).



Though Edric had loved her, he had understood.

In Shireen's fireplace burned lavender and sage. He had always given her wildflowers, back then in the first days, the days when they had been little more than children on the Wall. He and her and Edric. For the girl that never expected love had instead received it twice, but neither had fought for her either. Edric had loved her with a steady obedience, Rickon with a fire he could not tame. And in this way they had all been lost children, together.

She had never fought against her wedding to Edric, just accepted it like one accepted the setting sun. But how Shaggydog howled that night, as if trying to drown the fires in his grief. The wild boy grew wilder. His eyes grew sharper and his hands fidgeted for her skin, her touch. And for years she stayed at Dragonstone with the ghost of his touch on her skin, dreaming of the white snows of Winterfell where he lived. In their shared dreams they would scale the bone-white limbs of the heart tree, ascending ever higher until they touched the clouds together.

She only saw him again at Edric's funeral. Death had come for him young, and that night Rickon and she had one another by the dying embers of the nightfire. And so every year on the date of Edric's death they mourned with their bodies, mourned their shared brother and what might have been.

She awoke to the sound of Shaggydog's paws padding on the floor of her chamber. His yellow eyes flashed in the dark and she smiled.

"Come here," She said, her voice hoarse with sleep. Quietly Rickon slipped in next to her. She was warm and he held her as tight as he could. He smelt lavender in her hair and she smelt winter, stone, _Rickon_. He kissed her neck and ran his hand up to the curve of her stomach, to her soft hair and to the warmth between her legs. He felt the muscles in her neck ripple as he circled her lips with his fingers. When her back arched he entered her.

Rickon had always spoken with his body. He was lithe, wild, dark, dancing in shadows and pouncing like an animal on his enemies. But with Shireen he became gentle again. He became the Rickon he could not quite remember, the Rickon who buried his head in his Mother's hair and snuck into bed with his sister when he was scared.

He fanned his hands across Shireen's stomach. He could see the dark outline of her sleepy, happy smile. Slowly he grew into her, making her murmur with every thrust. Soon he became thirstier for her, his hips aligning with hers', his eyelashes fluttering on her skin as he kissed her breastbone. And the realisation that in this space they were loved made the pleasure all the more keener, the more urgent. She brought her head against his chest, drinking in the smell of skin, arms coiled around him as he moved deeper and deeper into her. Hair and body and skin and sweat bled in together, fingernails digging into skin, until it settled over her like sudden rainfall.

"I love you." She whispered. He said nothing (though he didn't need to, she knew, she had always known). In the morning he was gone, leaving no more trace than a dream on her face, save for the wildflowers on her pillow.


End file.
